


It's My Life

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Baby Alfie, Baby Ben, Bisexual Jessica Moore, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Blackmail, Blindness, Bullying, Christmas, Derogatory Language, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Kevin Dies, M/M, Oral Sex, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Partial Blindness, Sam has Split Personalities, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin Castiel, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: After coming out to his family, Castiel is disowned and the Winchesters are the only people he can turn to. As he becomes more comfortable in their home, he finds himself falling for the oldest Winchester. On the opposite end, his teacher, Dean, is having a war in his mind over the feelings for the newest addition in his household.At the other end of the household, what happens when Sam gets his girlfriend pregnant?





	1. Chapter 1

He ran down the street, breaths coming in short puffs. This is the only place he has left to go, and he doesn't even know if he can go there, he hopes they will allow him though. As the house is finally within his eye-range, he slows down. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the lights on, meaning they're home. He opens the gate, which lets out a squeak as it's pushed. He walks up to the door and knocks, hearing calls of 'bitch' and 'jerk' before the door is swung open, revealing his music teacher: Mr D Winchester, who is very much topless. And Castiel, well he loses the ability to speak, because he has a crush on said lecturer. Dean is exactly how he looks in Castiel’s dreams, topless with water dripping from his shoulders, after a shower.

  
"Hey Castiel, you okay?" Dean asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"H-hi M-r Winch-hester. Is S-Sam home?" Castiel stuttered, looking down to the floor. If he looked at Dean’s chest for any more minutes, he’d be bending over for Dean.   
"Hey, come in, and please, call me Dean" Dean spoke softly, seeing the younger male in pain. Castiel awkwardly steps into the house, holding his backpack close. Dean watches with concerned eyes. He’s met Castiel’s brothers, and he knows just how nasty they can be. He just hopes they haven’t hurt Castiel.  
"Come on Castiel, Sam's just getting in the shower. He shouldn't be too long" Dean said, inviting Castiel into the living room, where they sat on a sofa. He watched as Castiel shakily dropped his bag, holding himself close together. Knowing of Castiel’s anxiety, Dean struggled of how to go about making sure he was okay, but eventually just decided to ask him straight.   
"So what's happened Cas?" Dean asked after a while, earning a squinty head-tilt from Castiel. Dean loves that look on Castiel, it’s what makes him unique from his brothers, and everyone else that he’s taught.

"Cas?" The younger male asked. Did Dean misspeak?   
"It's a nickname, sorry" Dean apologised.   
"I like it" Castiel admitted. It’s the first nickname he’s received which isn’t bullying, or nasty in any way.   
"Anyway, I see how you changed the subject so I guess you don't wanna talk about it, or you’re not ready to. If you do want to speak to me or Sammy, just come tell us" Dean shrugged, standing up.  
"I just gotta clean the kitchen so watch some TV if you want" He said, handing Castiel the remote before walking out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and began washing the dishes, piling them up once he’d dried them with the towel. He sighed when he saw baby toys scattered on the floor, from when Sam had fed him breakfast.

10 minutes later, Dean carried all of the toys from the kitchen through to the living room, placing them in a basket in the corner.  
"I didn't know you had a child" Castiel said, slightly dismayed because that meant Dean had a girlfriend,  _or a wife_.  
"Oh yeah, he's 9 months old. Before I started teaching music, I was a mechanic and my cousin, Ash, and his girlfriend got pregnant, but they weren't allowed to keep him because of certain issues, so I offered to take care of him. But then something happened which meant they weren't around anymore, leaving me and Sam to care for him" Dean shrugged, sitting on the sofa.  
“Not that we mind though, makes my days off interesting. Sam loves him too” Dean said with a smile.   
"My youngest sibling, Alfie, is 1 year old this week. He probably hates me now, like the rest" Castiel murmured.  
“Don’t say that, he won’t hate you” Dean murmured, rubbing Castiel’s shoulder gently. Castiel shrugged.  
“Doubt it, my dad uses mind control I swear, he managed to turn me a while ago, didn’t last long though” Castiel said.   
  
"What happened?" Dean asked, voice soft. He wanted to help Castiel, in any way possible.   
"They found out I'm gay" Castiel admitted. He looked down, waiting for Dean to tell him to get out. He braced himself for the impact of a punch, or a kick that he was used to. Except it never came, and neither did any ‘get out’ or ‘get the fuck away from me’, but instead there was a small rub on his shoulder.   
"Ahh, religious or homophobic?" Dean asked. He knew first hand both homophobic and religious family disowning him for being anything other than heterosexual. He knew the pain as he left his house for the last time, making himself a new life without his father or grandparents to be involved. His mom never left him though, she supported him through life. It just so happened that when Sam came out to them as bisexual, he moved out of the family house and moved in with Dean.

"Both. My siblings and I are all named after angels; Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Ezekiel and Samandriel, but we call him Alfie for short. One for each day of the week, except Sundays because it's the day of rest and all that bull. I'm named after the angel of the Thursday, Castiel, how ironic I got kicked out of the house on a Thursday" Castiel stated.

"I teach one of your brothers, Michael. He studies music and no offence, but he's one of my worst students" Dean stated.  
"Yeah, he's pretty bad, I’m forced to listen to him on a night. Wireless earphones became my best friend after a while, I managed to avoid listening to most of it" Castiel chuckled. Dean smiled and threw an arm over Castiel's shoulders.  
"You're pretty cool" He stated, watching as Sam wandered in. Sam sat beside Dean and smiled.

"Hey Cas, you okay?" Sam asked when he saw Castiel with tear trails on his face, which were drying. He saw Dean look down, concerned.   
"By the way, Ben's crying" Sam stated, informing Dean that Ben needed attention again.   
"Shit" Dean said before running out of the room and up to Ben's bedroom. He returned a few moments later with a baby in his arms. He sat beside Castiel, laying the sleepy baby on his leg, rubbing his back gently. Dean rubbed his thumb over Ben's back, lulling the baby back to sleep. Castiel smiled softly, feeling himself fall impossibly further in love. 

This is the side of Dean that no one sees, only Sam, and that's rare. What a privilege it is that Castiel gets to see it first hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Sam and Castiel were in Sam's bedroom, which thankfully had a set of bunkbeds, meaning Castiel could stay for as long as he wished, with a bed, rather than a sofa or the floor. Dean had already said that he had no issues with Castiel moving in with them. Castiel just hoped that his feelings for the older Winchester would go _soon_.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Castiel asked, looking up to the younger Winchester's bed. Sam peered his head over the edge of his bed, looking down to Castiel.  
"Shoot" He stated.  
"Is Dean...in a relationship?" He asked.  
"Not anymore. He was but she died a few weeks after it started, she had cancer" Sam admitted.  
"Why do you want to know?" He asked, suddenly suspicious. Castiel flinched slightly, he hadn’t expected this question to occur. Hence, his answer was the first thing that popped into his mind.  
"Oh, nothing, I just wondered who looks after Ben while Dean is teaching." Castiel lied, avoiding eye contact with Sam. It was obvious he’d lied.  
"If you're thinking about anything between you both, don't bother" Sam stated before turning the light off and falling asleep. On the bottom bunk lay Castiel, with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. After all, we all gotta hide how we feel, or people pretend to care.

The next morning, Castiel awoke at 11am, to hear the shower running. He stumbled out of bed and walked downstairs to where Dean is sat feeding Ben, making train and airplane noises.  
"Hey Cas" Dean said, placing the empty bowl in the sink.  
"What's the plan for the day?" He asked, lifting Ben out of the high-chair. He sat the child on his waist, watching as Castiel shrugged.  
"Sleep all day? Hopefully my insomnia might be better today" Castiel murmured.  
"My bedroom is free if you want to stay in there. I'm taking Ben and Sam to my uncle's for the day, so I'll be gone for an hour or so" Dean said.  
"Okay, well I'll make myself a drink. And Dean" Castiel said.  
"Yes Cas?" Dean asked, wiping Ben's face with a wipe.  
"Thank you" Castiel responded with a small smile. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator before walking back upstairs and walking into Dean’s bedroom, climbing into the bed and falling asleep quite quickly.

Later that night, there was a thunderstorm outside; Sam was with Ben in the kitchen watching cartoons and eating pudding, because neither was afraid of thunder, which left Dean and Castiel alone in a different room, which was currently the living room. And Dean could feel a panic attack quickly approaching him as the rumbles of thunder got louder, closer and the flashes of lightning got brighter, more dangerous.

He sat forward, earning Castiel's attention as the air in the room got tighter. He could feel sweat forming at the back of his neck, despite it being December and the power being off due to the storm. He was unaware his full body was shaking until Castiel was kneeling in front of him, a hand on Dean's face. Castiel rubbed his thumb over Dean’s cheek and wiped away some of the sweat.  
“Dean, take some deep breaths” Castiel said softly, grabbing a bottle of water. He pressed it to Dean’s mouth and watched as Dean drank the water. Castiel smiled and grabbed a damp cloth, dabbing it over his face and neck.   
“How are you feeling? Do you want to climb into bed?”

When he got no response from Dean, he wrapped his arms around the older male, helped him stand up and walked him up to Dean's bedroom. He sat Dean on the bed.  
"You need to sleep" He stated. Luckily for him, Dean had changed into some pyjamas a few hours ago, after Ben threw up over him at 6pm, and Dean chose to slide into his pyjama bottoms which meant that all Castiel had to do was manoeuvre Dean under the cover, which was harder than he’d expected it to be.

But he eventually did it, laying Dean in a comfortable position under the thick duvet, which made Dean warmer. Castiel walked over and opened a window to allow some fresh air into the room, before sitting beside Dean on the bed.   
"I'm gonna get you a drink, then inform Sam you are in bed" Castiel stated, standing up and walking towards the door. However, a tug on his wrist and he was in the bed beside Dean.  
"Stay?" Dean murmured. He wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled his shirt from his jeans lightly, allowing Dean to rub Castiel’s belly gently.  
"I can't Dean, Sam ha-" Castiel started, cut off when Dean turned him over and kissed him deeply.

Dean shifted against Castiel and knelt over him, tugging on Castiel’s hair.  
"Screw him" Dean said when he pulled away, slightly breathless. Castiel smiled softly and nodded, rubbing Dean’s chest and trailing his hand down to Dean’s waist.  
"Okay, but just for one night" He stated, before stripping to his boxers. He slipped back under the duvet and felt Dean hold him closer. Dean smiled widely, resting his head on Castiel’s chest and resting his hand beside his waist.  
"Sleep well Dean" Castiel said, feeling the older man fall asleep. Dean smiled smugly and curled close to Castiel, wrapping his leg around Castiel’s legs and keeping him securely beside him.

At 11ish, Sam peered into the room when Castiel wasn’t in the bunk bed. He felt anger flare through his veins. He’d told Castiel _not_ to do this. He couldn’t see Dean get hurt, not again. Not like this. He left the room angrily and back into his bedroom, where he slammed the door shut angrily before climbing into bed.

He stayed awake long into the night, holding his anger in until he passed out at 4am. Dean and Castiel were still curled together in the bed, unaware of Sam in the next room, angry at the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam and Castiel were awake early while Dean was still sleeping.  
"I saw you last night" Sam stated, anger and disgust lacing his voice. Castiel looked up with confusion and fear, what had Sam seen?  
"Hm?" Castiel said, making up a bottle for Ben.  
"I saw you, and Dean last night" Sam spat.

"And I specifically warned you away from him because he's been hurt too many times and you'll do the same" He continued.  
"Well sorry for comforting him after a panic attack" Castiel stated, sarcastically.  
"Bullshit. You took advantage of him" Sam shouted, earning a glare from Castiel.  
"Yes, I clearly took advantage of him, despite him asking me to stay" Castiel stated, blunt and sarcastic.  
"Whatever, the only reason you're still here is because he feels pity for you" Sam spat.  
"Well, I'll be on my way then" Castiel said, putting the bottle on the counter before walking away.

"Hey Cas, look man, I didn't me-" Sam started, cut off by Castiel.  
"I know exactly what you meant" Castiel said before slamming the door, and probably waking Dean up. He walked up the stairs and grabbed his bag from Dean's bedroom, where Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and attempted to tug him back to the bed.  
"Get off me Dean" Castiel said, trying to hold back tears as he put his possessions into the small backpack.  
"I'll be on my way, so thank you for allowing me to stay for the night but I'll be out of your hair" Castiel stated, putting the bag on his back.  
"You sure? Where are you going to go?" Dean asked, sitting up.  
"Somewhere where I'm wanted" Castiel stated, before walking out of the room. He walked down the stairs, hearing Dean's voice.  
"Samuel John Winchester, get your ass up here now!"

Castiel walked past Sam and grabbed his shoes. Sam ran up the stairs, fear in his veins.  
"I don't know what the hell you said to Castiel, or whatever  _Gadreel_ said, but you better fix this right now" Dean scolded. Sam nodded and walked down the stairs, where Castiel was fixing his hair in the mirror.  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving" Castiel sighed.  
"Cas man, you don't need to leave. Just hear me out" Sam begged.  
"No, you said what you wanted, and it was quite sufficient in telling me" Castiel stated.  
"Will you listen to me?" Dean asked, from the stairs.  
"I guess, it's not like I have anywhere to be" Castiel said. Dean gestured for Castiel to follow him, so they went and sat in Dean's bedroom.

"The thing with Sam, he doesn't always have control over what he says and does" Dean said, unsure of how to phrase it.  
"I got that. If that's all, I'll be leaving now" Castiel stated, standing up.  
"Will you give me a chance to explain it?" Dean asked, patting the bed.  
"Fine. 5 minutes" Castiel stated.  
"Sam has split personality disorder. One minute he's Sammy, all singing all dancing. Next minute, he's Gadreel. And he's a douche" Dean stated.  
"Wh...what?" Castiel gasped. After being friends with the boy for 4 years, he's surprised he didn't know this totally important factor.  
"Yeah. It's hard but we're managing with it. But this month it's the worst. It's the anniversary of our parent's deaths, and Sam's twin brother's death too" Dean admitted.  
"Shit, I'm so sorry" Castiel apologised.  
"And what he said, he didn't mean it" Dean finished, taking a deep breath as if he was to say something which was making him nervous, or anxious.  
"Because I know it's weird given you're 17 and I'm 25, but I think I may be falling for you" Dean admitted. He looked down at the floor and wrung his hands together, not expecting Castiel to hug him tightly. And definitely not expecting Castiel to kiss him.  
"I'm 18 actually" Castiel chuckled.

"So... are you going to stay? Ben seems to like you" Dean asked, nervous.  
"Yes Dean, I will stay" Castiel smiled softly.  
"But what about this-us, where do we go?" Dean asked. He looked over to the younger male, who was staring beyond Dean, deep in thought.  
"Well there are 2 options: we ignore it until it gets too much, or we have a relationship" Castiel shrugged.  
"I prefer the second option" Dean smiled.  
"There's your answer" Castiel responded.  
"Do we tell Sam?" Dean asked.  
"If you want to. I have nothing against it" Castiel shrugged. Dean pondered for a few moments.  
"Ugh I want to but I don't. This is why I hate making decisions" Dean sighed.  
"Want me to decide?" Castiel asked.  
"Yeah" Dean breathed a sigh of relief at the offer.  
"We can have it where we don't tell him, but we do couple-y stuff?" Castiel offered, which earned a nod from Dean.  
"Right, time to get dressed so we can go get you some clothes" Dean stated, standing up. He lifted Castiel and kissed him.  
"Wanna join me in the shower?" Dean whispered.  
"Sure, just no funny business" Castiel responded, smirking. He stripped down to his trousers, revealing scars covering his back, chest and arms. Bruises littered the skin too, with 2 tattoos. Dean winced slightly, tracing the tattoos with his finger.  
"You like? My brother Gabriel, he was obsessed with angels. Last year, he got killed in a robbery. That's why beneath it, I have 'Gabriel Nicholas Novak-Milton'" Castiel admitted.  
"I love it, I love you" Dean murmured.  
"I should state that I won't say it back. I said it too early before and it never ends well" Castiel admitted.  
"That's okay" Dean responded, hugging Castiel from behind.  
"C'mon, we got a shower" Castiel said, tugging on Dean's arm.  
"Sam's gonna find out about us pretty soon" Dean said.  
"Why?" Castiel asked.  
"Because we're about to shower together" Dean stated  
"Oh yeah" Castiel chuckled. He tugged on Dean's arm as they began walking down the stairs, where Sam was sat on the stairs.  
"Move it moosey" Dean said, standing on Sam's head.  
"Damn you Dean" Sam groaned, standing up. Castiel laughed, thoughts flickering to his own brothers for a few moments, with whom he never got on too well. He shook away the thought with the sounds of laughter from his new family.  
"As long as you guys don't fuck" Sam said, watching as Dean dragged Castiel towards the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

When they were in the shower, Dean kissed him and reached for the shampoo, washing it over Castiel’s hair and massaging his scalp. Castiel blushed and smiled softly and leant against Dean.  
“I’m sorry” He whispered quietly.   
“It’s fine baby” Dean said softly. He washed the soap from Castiel’s hair and rubbed his shoulder. Castiel smiled sadly and kissed Dean’s chest, rubbing his thumb over the tattoo which covered Dean’s heart, tracing it with gentle scratches of his nails. Dean moaned softly and smiled, reaching for some soap, which he washed over Castiel’s back and chest, being careful over any bruises or cuts

30 minutes later, both were out of the shower and dressed, with Castiel wearing one of Dean's shirts and some jeans. They walked down the stairs, to where Sam had dressed Ben and was playing with him. Dean leant against the doorframe and watched with a proud smile. His smile widened when Castiel stood beside him.  
"I uh, I just got a text. My dad is giving my brother to me, permanently. Alfie was asking for me and wouldn't let my dad kick me out. I have to collect him" Castiel admitted.  
"That's cool" Dean shrugged. He wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist as Sam stood up.  
"Ready to go?" Sam asked, lifting Ben onto his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

30 minutes later, both were out of the shower and dressed, with Castiel wearing one of Dean's shirts and some jeans. They walked down the stairs, to where Sam had dressed Ben and was playing with him. Dean leant against the doorframe and watched with a proud smile. His smile widened when Castiel stood beside him.  
"I uh, I just got a text. My dad is giving my brother to me, permanently. Apparently Alfie was asking for me and wouldn't let my dad kick me out. I have to go collect him later" Castiel admitted.  
"That's cool" Dean shrugged. He wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist as Sam stood up.  
"Ready to go?" Sam asked, lifting Ben onto his waist. They were in the car driving to Castiel's house not long after.

Dean stood protectively behind Castiel, while Sam held the two babies. This left Dean and Castiel available to pack Alfie and Castiel's clothes into two duffel bags. Dean slung the bags over his shoulder, taking Castiel's hand in his own. They looked into Castiel's bedroom for the last time. All that was left was a photo of Castiel and Gabriel, which Castiel picked up and slid into his wallet.  
"Ready to go?" Dean asked, rubbing his hand on Castiel's lower back. Castiel nods, trailing his fingers over the holes in the wall: the one from when he told his family he's asexual; the one from when he got an 'F' in sport and fitness. But the largest one is from 2 nights ago, when he came out to his family that he is gay. Dean smiled at his boyfriend, chuckling when he picked out one CD, the first song Dean ever taught Castiel on guitar: Eye of the Tiger. Granted, it wasn't that hard to learn, Castiel loved the song. And Dean loves it because it reminds him of his parents.


	5. Chapter 5

They walk out of the house a while later, Sam getting a girl's number. One of Castiel's brothers was supposed to be doing a project with her about something, but he'd ditched her, in favour of going to a party. So while Castiel and Dean were packing, Sam helped her with the PowerPoint. He made sure she didn't put his name on the PowerPoint and she left a while later, handing Sam a slip of paper and kissing his cheek. He quickly inputted the number into his phone, unsure of the protocol for texting her and how long he should wait. They drove home, with Dean carrying the two bags into the house. In the car, Sam was squashed between two babies, but looked okay with it.  
"Sammy, you sure you wanna stay at home with Ben and Alfie?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, you two spend some time together. Go to the movies and stuff" Sam said.  
"If you're sure. You're not gonna have that Meg girl over, are you?" Dean asked.  
"Nope. She used me to get to you, of course not. Plus I got someone else's number now" Sam shrugged.

"Spill Sammy" Dean said.  
"She's called Jessica Moore, she's 17-" Sam said, cut off by Sam shrieking.  
"She's 17? Sammy you're 15. Damn I trained you well" Dean chuckled.  
"I know her. She's in my year. She's single, and wants someone who is funny, clever and would treat her right" Castiel shrugged.  
"How do you know that?" Dean asked.  
"Being an outsider forced to sit with popular people in class means I hear everything" Castiel shrugged. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel as they pulled up at home. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and helped Castiel in carrying the babies and the bags to the door.  
"Right we got one big baby and a bag left, which do you wanna carry?" Dean asked, looking at Sam with a chuckle. Sam sent Dean bitchface #42 and got out of the car.  
"Fuck you Dean" Sam states.  
"No that's Castiel's job. You're my brother, you're not supposed to fuck me" Dean said, sarcastically. Castiel smiled and stepped closer to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and let his hand rest on Castiel's ass, earning a yelp from Castiel.

"Ha-ha very funny, my name is Bugs Bunny" Sam said, sarcastically.  
"Well hi there, Bugs Bunny, I thought your name was Sam. I'm Dean, this is my boyfriend Castiel" Dean laughed.  
"Fuck you Dean" Sam groaned.  
"We just went through this, you're my brother and it's Castiel's job to fuck me" Dean chuckled, ruffling Sam's hair.  
"Dammit Dean" Sam groaned as they walked into the house. Dean chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair.  
"Since you're having Jess over, here's $30. Order in pizza or something, buy condoms, we got enough babies. And Sammy, respect the lady. We'll be back at 7 tonight, so there's 8 hours and you have to manage the money" Dean said, handing Sam some notes.  
"Can we borrow some DVDs?" Sam asked.  
"Sure, make sure they go back though" Dean responded.  
"Ready?" He asked Castiel, who took his hand.  
"Yeah, lemme just grab my money" Castiel started, stopped when Dean wouldn't let him.  
"I'll pay for everything" Dean promised. He wrapped his arm around Castiel and picked up his car keys.  
"Sammy, condoms are in the top drawer if you need them" Dean said before they left.


	6. Chapter 6

20 minutes later Jess was at the front door, invited in by Sam. They walked into the living room, where Sam had set up the two cots and Alfie and Ben were asleep.  
"Wanna come look at some DVDs?" Sam asked.  
"Sure, lead the way. And Sam, just know this is my first date in over 6 months" Jess said, following Sam. They walked into Dean's bedroom, where a stack of DVDs stand in the corner, ordered by genre.  
"What type of movie do you wanna watch?" Sam asked.  
"Horror. You can protect me" Jess smiled.  
"You choose then" Sam said, sitting on Dean's bed.  
"I choose these" Jess said, pulling out 2 cases: Land of the Dead and Vampire Apocalypse. Sam smiled and took the cases.  
"What you said about this being your first date in 6 months, this is my first date overall" Sam admitted.  
"Well then, you can protect me from the monsters in the movies. And I can show you everything you're supposed to do on a date" Jess said. Sam smiled and stood up.  
"This way milady" He said, leading Jess down the stairs and back into the living room. He set up the DVD player and moved the two babies away from the TV, setting them in his lap.  
"I didn't know you had younger siblings" Jess said, watching as Sam played with Alfie.  
"Well Ben is adopted by my brother from my cousins. And Alfie is my brother's boyfriend's brother" Sam explained. He pressed the buttons on the remote and turned the film on, watching as the two babies fell asleep on his lap. He let his arm rest over the back of the sofa, feeling Jess shift closer.

During the course of the first film, Sam and Jess got closer together until they were making out on the sofa, with the 2 babies back in the cots. He let his hand slip from Jess' neck to her shoulder, feeling her take his hand and cup her breast. Sam slipped his hand beneath Jess' t-shirt and fondled her beneath her bra. Jess let out quiet moans until she pulled away, needing some air.  
"Wanna continue this upstairs?" She asked with a smirk. Sam faltered for a moment, remembering the two babies. But they would be asleep for 2 hours easily. Jess smirked as Sam stood up, and she also stood up.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, voice full of seriousness. Jess nodded and kissed Sam, deep and meaningful, Sam led her upstairs. He quickly stripped his top half, Jess doing the same but removing her jeans too. The kisses started off slow, soft but soon became passionate as Sam laid Jess back on the bed. Sam massaged Jess' breasts, kissing her softly. Jess moaned loudly as Sam slid his tongue across Jess' neck and trailed down to her breasts. Sam sucked the soft flesh into his mouth, massaging the other one with his hand. Small, high-pitched whimpers left Jess' mouth as Sam slides a hand down her body and started to circle her clit with hot fingers. Jess groaned and her hips bucked up. Sam pushed a single finger into Jess' tight warmth, pumping in and out; with her hip spasms he added another.

"Sam...I want you so bad..." Jess muttered breathlessly, but soon giving up when she realised her brain was shutting off.  
"Jess, I need..." His voice hits a low grumble. The orgasm that had been building started to creep up on her quickly.  
"Sam...Sam...." Jess struggled and begged; Sam's hand moving quicker in and out. Her sweet relief was so close she could taste it on the tip of her tongue.  
"Sam, I need...I need you in me." Jess moaned. Sam nodded and grabbed a condom. He removed his jeans and boxer shorts, rolling the condom on.  
"You sure about this?" Sam asked, concerned. Jess nodded and wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, hinting at him. Sam nodded and pushed into the tight, wet heat that is Jess. He started with gentle thrusts, almost not fitting in completely, but gradually Jess' body adjusted to it and began to let him in more and more.  
"Sam" Jess said breathlessly. Jess pulled Sam back over him and kissed him again, their tongues circling around each other. It was like his whole body was alive, rocking uncontrollably with Jess' body, all of her muscles beating to the rhythm of the thrusts. They watched each other and Sam grunted continuously, hands running over Jess' smooth, unblemished skin. He held her thigh as he fucked into him and their bodies ground together, their sweat mingling. Sam clung on to Jess' chest and gasped as he felt the build of an unfathomable pleasure. Sam sucked at her neck and let his hand travel up to cup one of her breasts. His thumb dug into his nipple and Jess writhed and searched out Sam's mouth again. And then Jess was tipping over the edge, muscles clenching and spasming, squeezing around Sam's cock over and over. She felt the orgasm in her stomach, her legs, her arching spine, all the way to her toes and it wasn't stopping. It was like exploding from the inside. Jess was high off of it, clutching Sam's back as if for dear life, never wanting it to end. The sight of Jess caused Sam to empty himself inside of the condom for what felt like hours. Jess was still twitching with the aftershocks of the longest and best orgasm she ever had, her heels smoothing over the backs of Sam's legs and lower back

"Holy...shit" Jess breathed as Sam collapsed onto the bed beside her.  
"Was that okay?" Sam asked, nervous.  
"Okay? Are you freakin' kiddin' me? That was better than okay, so much better" Jess breathed. She turned on her side and kissed Sam gently.  
"And it's all mine" Jess finished, turning so she was chest to chest with Sam. Sam smiled and nosed through her hair, sighing when he heard crying from downstairs.  
"I'll deal with that, you can stay here if you want and sleep" Sam shrugged, slipping some sweatpants on. He ran down stairs and lifted the crying baby, Alfie, into his arms. He began humming a lullaby Dean would sing to him, that their mother sang to Dean.  
"You're a good father" Jess said, causing Sam to jump.  
"Am I?" Sam asked, not fully believing.  
"You're amazing" Jess murmured, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. Despite being two years younger than her, Sam was easily 6 inches taller than her, and possibly more. Sam smiled and sat onto the sofa with Jess sitting close by as they began watching the second movie; Jess now wearing Sam's sweatshirt and sweatpants.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Sam's phone rang. He walked out of the room and answered it.  
"Oh, hey Bobby. What's up?" Sam asked, shifting the baby on his waist.  
"Dean told me you were with a girl. Wondered if ya wanted me to come take the rascals out of your hair for a while" Bobby asked.  
"Uh no thanks, appreciate the offer but we'll be fine" Sam chuckled, watching as Jess walked through to him, with Alfie in her arms. She smiled softly at him.  
"Okay, well thanks anyway. And you still coming over on Tuesday?" Sam asked.  
"Of course I am" Bobby responded.  
"Alright, see ya later uncle B" Sam said, ending the call.  
"My uncle. He was offering to look after Alfie and Ben but I said no. After his wife died, he struggles with caring for himself. He's coming over on Tuesday though, hence I gotta get the downstairs bedroom set up, that way he can get his wheelchair in" Sam explained.  
"You sound amazing" Jess murmured, kissing Sam's cheek.  
"Dean made sure I always treat a lady correct. And a man, and family" Sam said.  
"As a bisexual person, I often get told that I'm 'greedy,' 'confused' and whatever else. It's nice to know someone else who's bisexual" Jess said.  
"I hear that. I'm surprised that you haven't seen me around school, I get beaten up cos of it nearly every day" Sam sighed.  
"Well not any more. If ever someone gives you shit, tell them to come speak to me" Jess responded. She leant up and kissed Sam deeply. Jess wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sam asked.  
"Of course, and so much more" Jess promised. Sam smiled and hugged Jess tightly.  
"Samuel John Winchester! Get out here and help your uncle" A man shouted. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out to where the door was open and a man in a wheelchair sat at the bottom of the ramp.  
"Hey Bobby" Sam said, walking out and pushing Bobby up the ramp. He closed the door behind them and pushed Bobby into the living room.  
"Gimme a sec" Sam said, before picking up Ben and setting him in Bobby's arms. He walked out to Jess and hugged her.  
"My uncle is here. Wanna meet him?" Sam asked. Jess nodded and followed Sam, where he introduced her to the older man in the wheelchair.

"Bobby, this is Jess. She's my girlfriend" Sam said. Jess held a hand out, not expecting Bobby to kiss it.  
"Jess this is my uncle"  
"Nice to meet you sir" Jess said.  
"Bobby, please call me Bobby" Bobby said. Sam grabbed the bag off of Bobby's wheelchair and grabbed some tablets out of it. He walked into the kitchen and crushed them, pouring them into a glass of water. He walked into the living room, where he handed Bobby the water.  
"Your medication" Sam said, sitting on the sofa and sitting Jess beside him.  
"Where's square-head?" Bobby asked.  
"Dean took his boyfriend out" Sam shrugged.  
"Idjit's got a boyfriend?" Bobby asked.  
"Yeah, he's 18. He apparently knows Jess, Castiel Novak" Sam explained.  
"Yeah I know him. He sits next to me in math. Never knew he was gay though" Jess shrugged.  
"Yep" Sam said, relaxing back onto the sofa.

A few hours later, Sam ordered in pizzas. He got a large 'meat-lovers' pizza for himself and Bobby, and for Jess, he got a Hawaiian. They relaxed on the sofa and ate the pizzas until Dean and Castiel returned not long after.  
"They totally did it" Dean said as soon as he saw Jess.  
"How can you tell?" Castiel asked.  
"Well for one, look at how close together they are, two look at Jess' neck and three, SHE'S WEARING HIS CLOTHES" Dean explained, squealing at the end.  
"Oh yes, I should change" Jess said, standing up. Sam quickly followed, Jess connecting their hands as they walked up the stairs into Sam's bedroom.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said, pushing Bobby so he was closer to the sofa.  
"Hey son" Bobby responded.  
"Hey Cas" Bobby said.  
"You know each other?" Dean asked, sitting on the sofa.  
"My dad is his old boss. They spent a lot of time together after the accident" Castiel said, sitting beside Dean and leaning against him.  
"Oh, fair enough" Dean shrugged, wrapping an arm around Castiel.

A few hours later, Jess and Sam returned from Sam's bedroom, both wearing the right clothing.  
"I'm walking Jess home" Sam said, waving to Dean, Castiel and Bobby.  
"Okay, have fun. And don't do anything I would do" Dean said, winking. Sam rolled his eyes and led Jess out of the house.  
"So, you met all of my family. My parents are dead, and so are my cousins. I have a step-brother, but he's away with work at the moment.  
"I'm an only child. You can meet my parents now if you want?" Jess offered, shivering slightly. Sam removed his jumper and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"Sure" Sam said, connecting their hands after she slipped his jacket on.  
"Warning, my dad will probably ask a lot of questions" Jess explained  
"That's no problem with me. What will he say about the age difference?" Sam asked.  
"He won't be bothered. He says it doesn't matter about age, as long as it's not illegal, it's love that matters" Jess said, swinging their arms.  
"That's cool" Sam said as they turned a corner.  
"Am I presentable?" He asked, tucking his red shirt into his jeans.  
"You. Look. Perfect" Jess said, punctuating each word with a kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

They eventually came to a house with a huge Christmas tree in the front window. Sam smiled and let Jess lead the way. He had to duck when walking through the door, being 6'1 and Jess' family being 5'7 at the tallest.  
"Mom, dad, I'm home" Jess said, slipping her shoes off. Sam stepped out of his trainers and squeezed Jess' hand with nervousness.  
"Hey honey" A man called from the living room, where the faint noise of the television could be heard. Jess walked into the room with Sam behind her.  
"Hey dad, this is Sam" Jess said, introducing the two males.  
"Hello sir" Sam said, holding his hand out, which Jess' father shook.  
"Hello Sam" Jess' father said.  
"Where's mom?" Jess asked.  
"Wrapping presents in the bedroom. She's got yours today and wrapped it" Jess' father said. Jess ran out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Sam in an uncomfortable and awkward situation.

"So Sam, sit, tell me about yourself" Jess' father said, sitting forward.  
"Well my full name is Samuel John Winchester. I'm 15. I have a brother, who's 25 and my only family left. My parents died when I was young in a fire. I'm bisexual. Erm...I don't know. There's not much to know about me" Sam said, sitting down.  
"Hmm, how would your ideal first date go?" Jess' father asked.  
"Well I'd pick them up; take them out for the day to place of their choosing. Then I'd take them to a restaurant and pay for them a meal. Afterwards, we'd go to the cinema and see a film of their choosing. At the end of the night, I'd walk them home and make sure they were home safe before leaving" Sam said, fiddling with his hands.  
"And what about if someone were to attack you, or God forbid, my Jessie?" Jess' father asked.  
"As someone who has learnt personal safety to a police level, without a gun, I'd make sure Jess was safe and out of the way before facing the attacker" Sam said.  
"Okay, that's enough questions from me" Jess' father said as Jess' mother walked in.

"Hello Sam. I'm Pamela and this is my husband Jerry" Jess' mother said.  
"Hi there" Sam said, watching as Jess sat beside him on the sofa and curled into his side. Sam wrapped his arm around Jess' shoulder and kissed the top of her head.  
"I think I have to go, gotta help Dean look after Bobby, Alfie and Ben" Sam said.  
"Okay, I'll text you" Jess said, standing up at the same time as Sam. They walked to the front door. As they stood in the door way, the faint lighting highlighting the blush on Jess' cheek, Sam looked up and saw some mistletoe.  
"I'll give you a goodbye kiss but then I really need to go" Sam said, leaning down to kiss Jess gently. Jess' parents stood at the window, watching their daughter.  
"Bye Sammy" Jess said softly, hugging him tightly. Sam nosed through her hair, before kissing her softly.  
"Bye hon" Sam said, watching as Jess walked in before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

20 minutes later he returned home.  
"Ah he's finally home" Dean said.  
"Yup" Sam said, sitting on the sofa.  
"So..." Dean trailed off with a knowing look.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"What did you do?" Dean asked. He smirked when Sam blushed and began stammering.  
"They totally did it" Dean smirked. Sam sighed and walked out of the room, up into his own bedroom, where the smell of sex lingers. He lies back down on his bed, with a dopey grin on his face. Not long after, Dean comes up to him and sits on the bed.  
"I uh, I just got some bad news..." He trails off.

"What is it?" Sam asks, sitting up.  
"You remember Kevin saying he's going to Stanford for college? Well he got there last month, and was settled in his dorm, all was good until something happened today" Dean said.  
"He um...he's passed away, they believe it was murder" He explained. Sam fell into his arms and Dean hugged him tightly. Dean rubbed his hand down Sam's back.  
"Was it...was it quick?" Sam asked.  
"I don't think so...they said poisoning" Dean murmured.  
"I'm sorry Sammy, I know he's was like your best friend" Dean said.  
"Can I uh, can I be alone?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Yeah sure. We're downstairs if you need us, and Sammy, please don't do anything stupid" Dean said, hugging Sam before standing up. Sam turned over to face the wall and hugged his pillow close. Dean had a sad smile as he walked out, picking up a slip of paper with the name 'Jess' and a phone number on it. He went downstairs and rang the number.

"Hello?" Jess answered.  
"Hi Jess, it's Dean, Sam's brother" Dean said, watching as Castiel walked in.  
"Hi Dean, what's up?" Jess said.  
"I was wondering if you'd be able to come stay with Sam for a while. Someone he's was close with has passed away and I'm concerned he'll do something stupid" Dean asked.  
"Sure, I'm walking so I'll be 20 minutes" She said.  
"I can come pick you up if you want" Dean offered.  
"If you want, and thanks Dean" Jess said.  
"No problem" Dean said before ending the call.  
"I need to go pick up Jess, will you be okay with Sam upstairs?" Dean said, leaning down to kiss Castiel.  
"Yeah, you won't be too long" Castiel said, hugging Dean.  
"Now go help your brother" Castiel said, handing Dean his car keys and pushing Dean away.

Dean drove to Jess' house, where her father stood at the door, watching as Dean stepped out of the car.  
"Hi sir, I'm Dean Winchester, here to collect Jessica" Dean said.  
"And you're Sam's brother?" Her father asked.  
"Yes" Dean said, watching as Jess walked out with a backpack on her bag.  
"Hey Jess" Dean said, opening the door to the car for Jess.  
"Bye daddy" Jess said before walking over to Dean.  
"Hey Dean" Jess said, sitting her bag on the backseats before jumping into the passenger seat. Dean waved to Jess' father and began driving home.  
"So what's happened?" Jess asked.  
"Our cousin, Kevin, was Sam's best friend. He's been in college for a few months and we got a call earlier to say he's been poisoned" Dean said as he pulled up.  
"We're here" He said, getting out and opening the door. He grabbed Jess' bag and they walked into the house.  
"Is he in his bedroom?" Jess asked quietly. Dean nodded and handed Jess her bag.  
"Just be warned. He has self-harmed in the past, so he could be doing that" Dean said, watching Jess as she nodded and walked up the stairs, into Sam's bedroom.

Sam was laid on his bed, there is a blade beside him, but he has no cuts on his wrists.  
"Hey" Jess said softly, lying behind Sam on the bed. She turned Sam into her arms and hugged him tightly. Sam hugged her tightly.  
"When did you get here?" Sam asked.  
"Dean rang me a while ago, told me something had happened and you needed me" Jess said. Sam nodded and hid his head in Jess' neck as more tears fell. Jess rubbed her hand down Sam's back.  
"C'mon Sammy, let's get some sleep. It's late" Jess said, gesturing to the clock where it said 9:47pm. Sam nodded and sat up, at the same time as Jess. He stripped down to his boxers while Jess changed into some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. They shifted into the bed and Jess covered them with the duvet. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.  
"You won't do anything stupid will you? Like when I have to go tomorrow" Jess asked, holding Sam close.  
"I can't promise anything" Sam murmured.  
"I know, but can you try? And if you need to, just tell me or Dean" Jess asked. Sam nodded and shifted so he had his head beside Jess'. Soon after, both were asleep, Sam's head close to Jess'. Dean peered into the room, with Bobby going to his own bed and the two babies in the cribs. He smiled when he saw how Sam held Jess close. Castiel appeared at Dean's side, with Dean instantly wrapping his arm around the younger male's waist. He leant down and kissed the top of Castiel's head as they walked into Dean's bedroom. Castiel removed his shirt and changed from his jeans into some pyjama pants, lying back on the bed while Dean stripped to his boxers, lying beside Castiel. They eventually drifted off to sleep, curled in the other's embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Castiel was up early getting ready for school. Sam and Jess were also awake, but not getting dressed.  
"Mmh come back to bed Cas?" Dean groaned, reaching out for Castiel.  
"I have to go to school Dean, otherwise you know I would" Castiel sighed.  
"I know, but not for another hour" Dean said, pulling on the back of Castiel's uniform.  
"How come your school even has a uniform?" Dean asked when Castiel didn't move.  
"People were apparently wearing racist, homophobic or transphobic clothes and the school was reported because of it so they had to enforce a uniform" Castiel explained sitting on the bed.  
"Understandable" Dean shrugged. He laid down and pulled Castiel back down, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.  
"I love you, y'know. Like whenever you would come over with Sam, I'd have to go work out to hide my sadness because I didn't think anything would ever happen between us. I remember one night, you slept over here and that was a hard night for me, I didn't get any sleep because whenever I closed my eyes I thought of you. I spent the night working on my car" Dean said softly. Castiel smiled sadly and kissed Dean, unsure of what to say in response. 

As the morning progressed and the sun rose, Dean and Castiel eventually moved. They were sat in the kitchen when Sam walked in with Jess. Dean smirked and watched as Jess applied more make-up to her neck.  
"Well obviously you had a good morning" Dean chuckled, watching as both Jess and Sam blushed. Not long after, they all piled into Dean's car as he took them to school. At school, Dean kissed Castiel for an unnecessarily long amount of time, and with an unnecessary amount of tongue. Sam groaned and fake vomited, earning a chuckle from Dean.  
"Alright Dean, I really must go now" Castiel said as he pulled away. Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel gently.  
"Text me if you need me, but you have Sam and Jess" Dean said, before unlocking the doors. Castiel nodded and slipped out of the car, watching as Sam and Jess climbed out.  
"See you later babe, bye Sammy, bye Jess" Dean said, waving after Castiel closed the door. Sam and Jess held hands as they walked in, with Castiel walking beside them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey look, it's a group of fags" Someone shouted, Castiel merely chuckled.  
"Is that meant to offend us?" He asked.  
"Yeah, cos you're sinful and deserve to die" The person said, walking over to them.  
"Oh" Castiel shrugged. Sam and Jess were watching with smirks on their faces as Castiel responded with sassy comments.  
"Oh go fuck yourself" One of them said.  
"No thanks, I have a boyfriend for that. You can do that though" Castiel shrugged. The crowd all went silent.  
"Why would I? I'm not a fag. Plus, if anyone had sex with you, they'd get an STD or some shit" One of them said.  
"Not what your mom said last night" Castiel said, earning chuckles from the whole crowd. The tallest of the people punched him, not expecting Sam to punch them in the face. 

As Castiel stood up, he pushed Sam away.  
"This is my battle, you guys just go to class" He said. He turned back around and narrowly missed a punch from the bully. As the punches began flying, he managed to get a few good ones in and when a teacher came to break it up, Castiel had a broken nose, blood pouring from his ear, mouth and nose. The bully had a black eye but got expelled for 3 weeks. Castiel was taken to the school nurse, with the teacher going to collect Sam and Jess. While Castiel was having the cuts on his face treated, Sam called Dean and told him to get to school. Sam didn't tell Dean about the morphine they'd had to give Castiel in order to treat  _all_  of his injuries.

20 minutes later, Dean pulled up in the car park with a murderous look on his face. He walked into the school, where the receptionist greeted him with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"I need to see Castiel Novak" Dean stated, angrily.  
"He's currently with the nurse right now" She said.  
"I know, that's why I need to see him" Dean said, clenching his fists.  
"Okay, this way sir" The receptionist said, walking out of her small office and leading Dean to the room, where Sam is pacing with a hand on his nose, Jess is sat on a chair and Castiel is laid on the bed, obviously passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Sam" Dean said.  
"Hey Dean" Sam said, watching as Dean sat on the edge of the bed. He sat Castiel's head in his lap and stroked a hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel purred quietly and leant into the touches, smiling softly as Dean rubs Castiel's stomach with his other hand.  
"You okay babe?" Dean asked.  
"I am now" Castiel slurred. Dean smiled softly and kissed Castiel's head.  
"What happened?" Dean asked, looking around the 3 people.  
"Well people were making homophobic comments, and Castiel was retaliating as expected. They punched Castiel, Sam punched the guy. Castiel told us to leave, but we didn't. We tried to intervene but they held me back, and forced their tongues down my throat until Sam went psycho and nearly killed them" Jess explained, tugging Sam to sit beside her on the sofa.  
"What's their names?" Dean growled.  
"Victor Henriksen, Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler" Jess said.

"Hey guys, could I possibly talk to Dean on my own?" Castiel asked quietly.  
"Yeah sure. We need to go get our bags anyway, they're sending us home. I'll get yours from math" Jess said. She stood up and connected her hand with Sam's as they walked out of the room.  
"What's up?" Dean asked, watching as Castiel sat up.  
"Something that I get told often is that I'm made for sex and nothing else..." Castiel started. Dean swung his legs back and forth, watching as Castiel took a deep breath.  
"And I know where those comments come from, and I don't care. But I want you to know, and just you. I'm an asexual" Castiel said.  
"Um..." Dean trailed off, not sure of the meaning of most of the words.  
"What don't you understand?" Castiel asked, sensing the confusion.  
"Asexual" Dean admitted.  
"Asexual generally means that I don’t like, or want, sex, but it can be different for different people, so for me it means I don’t want sex all the time, but I don’t not want it, if you get what I mean" Castiel shrugged.  
"That makes no sense" Dean chuckles.  
"As an asexual person, I don't experience sexual attraction and don't have any interest in having sex above mild curiosity but for the purposes of procreating and a way of showing my love. So as someone who has never had sex, willingly, I can tell you that there's one person who I'd marry. Well I think I found him" Castiel explained.  
"Ohh, I kinda understand it now. Like you don't like sex, but you do like it sometimes" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, like that. But to be honest, I doubt we'd have to have more babies" Castiel chuckled. Dean smiled and lifted Castiel into his lap.

"So who's this special person you think you may have found?" Dean asked, with a smile.  
"Well he's 25. He's adorable as hell, I love him and have done for a long time just never said anything. He has a brother who's 10 years younger, adopted his cousin's baby" Castiel smiled, mouthing softly at Dean's neck.  
"Hmm, I don't think I know him. Explain him a bit more" Dean smirked.  
"Well he has dirty blonde hair, which looks a brownish colour actually. He has green eyes, and they're my favourite thing about him. He's quite tall, and beautiful" Castiel chuckles.  
"Nope, still don't know the guy" Dean smirked.  
"So you don't know yourself? Interesting" Castiel smirked. He leant down and kissed Dean deeply, his hands cupping Dean's face.  
"Eurgh guys, really?" Sam exclaimed, splitting them apart. Dean chuckled to himself and shrugged.  
"Anyway, reception say we can go now" He whines.

"You just wanna go home and have sex" Dean stated, watching as Sam and Jess simultaneously blushed and looked at each other.  
"Oh my god" Dean groaned, watching as Castiel stood up and stood Dean up.  
"You're lucky I finally finished your outside bedroom" Dean said.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"You know the shed outside? That's your bedroom now, you and Jess can do whatever you want in there. I moved everything since today is the rarity of my day off" Dean shrugged.  
"Dean you're the best" Sam smiled, hugging Dean tightly.  
"Yeah, yeah I know" Dean chuckled.  
"All that's left for you to move is the clothes, TV, bedding and whatever else you got in there. I got you a new bed, double so there's more room for you and Jess" Dean smirked.  
"And, there's an alarm clock set to go off for mornings, and when I've cooked your dinner" Dean finished.  
"So there's no reason to be late now" He added.  
"Well tonight we might be" Jess winked, leaning down to kiss Sam. Dean gagged and picked up Castiel's bag.  
"We'll be at Baby" Dean groaned, walking past them. Castiel quickly followed, when he saw Sam's hand slipping into Jess' trousers.


	13. Chapter 13

A few seconds later, Sam and Jess appeared at Baby, out of breath.  
"Quick, drive" Sam said.  
"They totally got caught" Castiel chuckled.  
"Yep. The nurse caught us" Jess chuckled.  
"Doing what exactly?" Dean asked.  
"Do you wanna know?" Sam asked.  
"Probably not. If you horndogs can last long enough, you can move your stuff and I won't walk in to see you guys having fun go-sexy times" Dean chuckled.  
"Okie dokie, I ain't moving it all right away though. Just my bedding, and maybe some clothes" Sam said, leaning across to kiss Jess again. Dean merely groaned, wanting to vomit.

Not long after, they were back at home and Sam was carrying 2 boxes out of the house with his clothes, bedding and DVDs inside. He laid them on the floor of the shed and closed the door. Jess was laid on the bed with a sultry smirk. Sam smirked and set the bedding on the bed before removing his shirt and lying beside Jess. The kisses started off as slow, and innocent but they soon turned passionate, with Jess pulling Sam on top of her. Without him noticing, Jess unbuttoned her shirt and removed it, along with her bra. She took Sam's hands in her own and moved them to her breasts, where he groaned and squeezed them, earning a moan from Jess. Sam smirked and slid down the bed a little, enough to take one into his mouth while he continued massaging and squeezing the other. Jess was moaning loudly, which made Sam quite glad Dean wasn't around.

"Fu-huck" Jess groaned. She grinded herself against Sam's leg, her hips moving of their own accord. Sam smirked as he looked up at Jess, circling the tip with his tongue.

"You look so beautiful like this" He said, leaning up to kiss her gently. A faint blush covered her body. More of her unblemished skin became apparent as Sam removed her jeans, and his own. While Jess had very few scars over her body, Sam had many. He had them on his shoulder blades, from the fire; on his arms and legs, when it all got too much for him to bear; his hip, where he got stabbed by someone who was after his cousin, Ash. Jess mapped these scars with her hands as Sam leant down and removed her panties, which were thoroughly soaked. He grips the backs of her thighs and pushing them further up so she can hold them there. He reaches up to spread her just that little bit more so he can see the head of her clit where it stands swollen and red. He starts there, licking over it lightly, teasingly because he can't resist making her squirm. Jess moans and groans, tugging on his long hair. He just smiles and continues to lave his tongue over her clit. She drops one of her legs back down so she can grip his hair and push him gently forward, searching for the pressure she needs. Sam gives in and works harder on the pulsing bud, reaching up one hand to stroke over her abdomen and up to her breasts. Jess groans and pushes herself more onto Sam's face, letting out obscenely loud moans. Jess groaned louder when Sam took a hold of her breast and with a shout, orgasm washed over her. But that didn't stop Sam's ministrations, he continued licking and sucking Jess. Eventually, she pulled Sam off, lifted him up and kissed him deeply.

"Care to help a fella out?" Sam asked with a smirk. Jess chuckled, flipped them over and situated herself so her head was in line with Sam's arousal but was facing away from him. She smirked and leant down, sucking on the head. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head, feeling Sam tug on the bottom strands of her hair. Sam let out a deep, almost-silent grumble, followed by a grunt and that was the warning Jess got before Sam was coming down her throat.

A while later, Jess and Sam were side by side again.  
"You know, I'm on the pill. So that means that you don't need to use a condom" Jess smirked, trailing a finger down Sam's chest.  
"Yeah, but they're not as effective. And I have 2 babies to look after and I don't wanna take a chance of a third one" He said.  
"Maybe in a few years, when Alfie and Ben have grown up" Sam says, laying his hands behind his head.  
"Yeah, gotta be once I know my dad won't go psycho" Jess chuckled. Sam smiled and hugged Jess close.  
"Who's that?" Jess asked after a period of silence. Sam looked down to where she was looking at the photo of Mary, John, himself and Dean when they were at the hospital.  
"They are my mom and dad with me and Dean" Sam murmured. Dean often told them the story of Sam's birth.

 _It was a normal day in the Winchester household. Mary, heavily pregnant, was on the sofa, with her husband John not allowing her to do anything. During her pregnancy, he has decorated the rooms and baby-proofed them. He has also done the majority of the shopping, with the rest being left over from when Dean was born 10 years earlier. But back to now and Mary and John are laid on the sofa, Mary's body laid atop John's as if she is weightless, and not a heavily pregnant woman weighing at least 200lb. He had his thumbs rubbing small circles on her bump when he heard a pained cry leave her mouth.  
"Johnnie...I think my waters have broken" Mary said, pain lacing her voice. John managed to manoeuvre himself so he could lay her on the sofa and remove her trousers, while calling for the emergency services. A while later they were in the hospital and Mary was holding John's hand in a death grip as she pushed. The cries of a new born baby soon filled the room, followed by a breathless 'thank Jesus' from John. He leant down and kissed Mary's head, brushing the sweaty hair out of her face. Soon after, the nurses handed Mary her baby, and left the room to fill out some paperwork, leaving the parents with their new born baby. Gently, John held out his hand which the newborn took eagerly.  
"Our baby" They whispered, sharing a gentle, chaste kiss._ __  
  
Bobby arrived a while later with Dean by his side.  
"Daddy!" Dean called, running up to his father. John pressed his finger to his lips in a 'shh' motion, lifting Dean up to show Dean his new baby brother, who was asleep with his mother.  
"This is Sammy, he's your new brother" John whispered, earning a smile from Dean and a tight hug.

"Wait a second, how does Dean know what happened?" Jess asked.  
"My father told him. After my mom died, he tried to keep the memory of my mom so he often told us of her. Obviously I didn't remember her as I was 3 when she died whereas Dean was 13" Sam murmured.  
"Ahh, how often do you visit them, or their graves?" Jess asked.  
"We try to visit at least once a month" Sam murmured, feeling Jess lift him so she was cuddling him close.  
"Well when we're married, you can go as often as you want" Jess promised. Sam merely smiled. 


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day, Dean texted Sam:  
I dont know if u guys are done but me n Cas are taking Bobby home now, so come say goodbye – DW

Sam rolled his eyes before standing up, slipping into his sweatpants and walking out of the shed. He walked up into the house, where Dean was packing Bobby's stuff into a bag.  
"Hey Bobby, see you tomorrow? Or are you coming on Thursday instead, since you stayed over last night" Sam asked.  
"I'm not sure, I'll have to text you" Bobby said.  
"Since you're outside now, I can lock the door. If it's urgent, we won't be too long" Dean said. Sam nodded before walking back through to Jess and lying beside her.  
"You know...we're home alone now" Sam smirked. Jess chuckled and pressed herself against Sam.  
"Hinting at something there Samuel?" Jess smirked, trailing a finger down Sam's chest. She leant up and kissed him deeply. Jess shifts so she is kneeling above Sam, his hand trailing down her side and between her legs. Jess moans quietly and grinds herself against Sam's large hand.  
"Sam...please" Jess whimpers. She tries to press down on Sam's hand, failing when he pulls it away.  
"Fuck Sammy, please" Jess pleads, dropping so she can grind against Sam's leg. Sam knots his hand into her hair as he kisses her deeply.  
"Fuck Sam please" Jess whimpered. Sam smiled softly.  
"Want me to fuck you?" He murmured.  
"Bet you want me to fuck you at school, don't you? In front of everyone so they all see who you belong to and what a good little slut you are" Sam growled, earning a loud moan from Jess.  
"Fuck me Sam, please, fuck me hard and fast and let everyone know-ohhhh" Jess begged, moaning when Sam shoved himself inside of the tight wetness. Jess groaned and shifted her hips, riding Sam for all he's worth. Jess tightened around him and a silent cry left her mouth as she slumped down against Sam, who came barely seconds later.

A while later, Dean knocks at the door.  
"Just a second" Sam calls, jumping off the bed. He trips but manages to catch himself.  
"I hope you used a condom" Dean calls. Jess and Sam share a look. 

_Shit._


	15. Chapter 15

Dean paces back and forth in front of them, where they sit on the sofa, like children being told off by their parents.  
"How could you not use a condom?" Dean asked. Castiel was in the other room with Ben and Alfie, feeding them both and staying well out of the way.  
"It just kinda...happened" Sam admitted sheepishly.  
"Well if it  _just kinda happens_  that Jess gets pregnant, you're dealing with it. You know what dad would have said" Dean snapped.  
"Don't mention dad. He wouldn't have even been here" Sam retaliated, standing up angrily. Jess grabbed onto Sam’s waist, sensing his anger.  
"You are dealing with this issue, and I'm not gonna help because it's your child. I told you to use protection because financially we're struggling with 2 babies, never mind more" Dean sighed, walking away. Sam sighed and held his head in his hands.  
"Hey, I'm gonna leave. This was my fault" Jess murmurs. She kisses the side of Sam's head before walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks later and Sam hasn't heard from Jess. Dean watches from the side with sadness in his heart but he was thinking about it in the long run, not about the fun but the real things, like money. But today, today is particularly hard. Sam stares up at his ceiling, tears in his eyes.  
"Hey uh Sam, can we talk?" Dean asks. Sam glares over to him but moves anyway.  
"Look, I didn't want to say what I had to. But I did it for a reason. We have no money, like none whatsoever available for another baby. And Jess' father, would he really want her pregnant when she's underage?" Dean said, sitting beside Sam.  
"I know...but I miss her" Sam admitted for the first time since the breakup. He had scars covering his arms from when the lonely nights became too much.  
"I uh...I spoke to Jess for you. I explained the situation to her father, told him how I will support you as much as possible, how I'm willing to take the child in as my own while you're both at school. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wants you to explain the situation. Talk to him face to face, but I know you probably don't want to leave here. So they're in the house right now, Jess and her parents. And they're willing to make a compromise. So Sam, here's your chance to step up and become a man, get everything going well for you" Dean said. Sam's eyes widened,  _Jess is here?_  
"Lemme just clean up then" Sam says. Dean smiles, not expecting Sam to hug him tightly.

While Jess' family and Sam were talking, Castiel and Dean took the two babies out for a walk. They held each other close with the prams being pushed.  
"I love you" Dean murmured. He kissed Castiel's neck as they came to a small field. They laid a picnic blanket out on the ground and laid on it, with the two babies beside them.  
"I love you more, you know that right?" Castiel smiled. Dean looked up with wide eyes before leaning over and kissing Castiel deeply. Castiel groaned and pulled Dean over himself.  
"God you're amazing" Dean moaned. Castiel pawed at Dean's ass.  
"Hey, we're in public. Plus you're asexual, you said" Dean said.  
" _Sex positive_  asexual" Castiel reminded.  
"Which means, I will do that with you" He smiled. He lifted Dean into his lap, both sitting up.  
"But only you" He promised, sealing it with a kiss.  
"You're all mine and I'm all yours" Dean smiled.  
"Wanna head back soon?" Dean asked looking up to where the babies were sleeping in the pram.  
"Sure" Castiel smiles. They stand up and fold the blanket, laying it over the two babies in the pram.

They walk back home, the pram being shared. When they enter, with the two babies being pushed into the living room, Jess is hugging her mom tightly, while Sam is shaking her father's hand.  
"So all is resolved?" Dean asks.  
"Yes, we're going to move in here and they're going to help us all, financially" Sam smiled.  
"And the other thing" Pamela smiles.  
"We're engaged" Jess smiles. Dean looks between them for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Castiel tugs Dean out of the room.

"Are you okay?" He asks.  
"Yeah, just shocked. Sam's 10 years younger than me and he's going to be married before me" Dean sighed.  
"Well that's expected. But right now, they don't think you're happy about it, so go back in there with a grin" Castiel warned. Dean smiled and kissed him, while they walked back into the room.  
"Dean, while I'm glad you're happy, I don't really want to see it" Sam chuckled, where Jess was laid on his chest.  
"Yeah we don't want to see it. We support it fully, I just don't wanna see you guys getting happy times" Jess' father chuckled. Dean smiled and sat on a chair, with Castiel sitting in his lap.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later and they all went out Christmas shopping. Dean managed to get his Christmas bonus up. He had $750 to spend, rather than the $250 that he had the previous year. He handed Sam $300 with the comment  _'Buy a ring and condoms'_  before walking away with Castiel. They walked around a few stores, before purchasing some baby toys for Alfie and Ben. With $400 left to spend, Dean handed Castiel $100 to add to the £120 that Castiel already had.  
"You wanna go get some presents for whoever, while I go get yours" Dean said. Castiel nodded before kissing him deeply.  
"However, the present I'm giving you, is free" Castiel winked, before walking away. Dean chuckled before walking down to the ring store.

An hour later they met back up.  
"Okay so I got my presents sorted. Got Sam a weird book on baby names" Castiel chuckled. Dean let out a loud laugh, something he hadn't done in over 10 years. So when Sam heard it as he walked over to them, he was not only confused, but glad that Castiel was able to change his brother for the best.  
"Dean, you weird ass, I heard you laughing over there" Sam smiled. He had a bag from the jeweller shop, a few bags stuffed into his backpack and a roll of wrapping paper in his hand.  
"You ready to head off then? I got the $200 for food, since Bobby, Charlie and Adam are coming over" Dean smiled. They all walked back to baby, where they all put their bags in the trunk and they returned home.

At home, Dean wrapped his presents in his bedroom, while Sam and Castiel conversed.  
"Look man, I just wanna apologise. These past few weeks ain't showing a good reflection of me. Can we just start this whole thing over? Like from when you first came over" Sam asked.  
"I assure you Sam, it is fine" Castiel said, one of the babies on his knee.  
"I know, but I was a douche to you and you just took it" Sam sighed. Before Castiel could respond, Dean walked down the stairs and sat 4 boxes under the tree.  
"And Cas, you have an early present hidden in our bedroom" Dean smiled, seeing the way Castiel's face lit up when he said  _'our bedroom._ ' Castiel smiled and kissed Dean deeply.  
  
"Hey Sam, what time you going to Jess' house?" Dean asked.  
"Uh in about an hour. And I'm staying over because they want to talk about something I guess. I'll text you but I better go shove some clothes into a bag" He said before walking upstairs. Dean smiled down at Castiel, who had taken it upon himself to shift them on the sofa until Dean was laid out and Castiel was laid over his chest.  
"Comfortable now?" Dean smiled, stroking his hand down Castiel's back. Castiel nodded up at Dean, slowly falling to sleep. Dean chuckled and waited until Castiel was fully asleep before pulling the ring out of his pocket.  
"If only I had the guts" He whispered.

When they awoke, Castiel grumbled and shifted on Dean's chest until he gave up and looked up at Dean.  
"Hey babe" Dean said, voice deep and sleep-filled. Castiel smiled and hid his head in Dean's chest. They eventually rolled off of the sofa and walked through to the kitchen. Dean grabbed the baby food jars and heated two up, while Castiel raided the refrigerator. Dean grabbed two spoons and walked through to the baby's room, with Castiel following. He handed Castiel one of the bowls, sitting on a chair. Dean sat Alfie on his knee and fed him, making train noises and pulling funny faces. Castiel watched as he fed Ben with a soft smile, falling impossibly further in love.

When they went into the kitchen, Dean grabbed some potatoes from the cupboard and chopped them up precisely.  
"Whatcha cookin'?" Castiel asked.  
"Burger and fries" Dean said, covering the chopped up potato in spice and oil, laying them in a tray. He grabbed some meat from the refrigerator and some other spices, adding it all to a bowl and mixing it with his hands. He created 4 patties and laid them in a frying pan with some oil. As the fries were cooking, he made some salad. He chopped up lettuce, onion, tomato, cucumber, carrot before mixing it all in a bowl. He put a larger spoonful on Castiel's plate than his own. After taking the burgers out of the pan, he gently toasted the bread buns for a few moments before sitting some sauce on it, with the burger. He grabbed the fries from the oven and put them on their plates, before handing Castiel his plate and sitting at the dinner table.  
"So, what did you get Sam?" Castiel asked, eating one of the fries.  
"I got him a shirt, a new phone and some baby stuff" Dean smiled. Castiel smiled and took a bite of his burger. The moan that left his mouth was downright pornographic, and Dean had to think of Bobby in a bikini to rid himself of the boner he got.  
"Holy shit that's good" Castiel murmured.  
"You like it?" Dean asked, cheeks slightly flushed. Castiel nodded and smirked at the effect he'd had on Dean. He ate the rest of the first burger, finishing it at the same time as Dean.  
"Want another?" Dean asked, looking in the bowl to see enough mixture for a few more.  
"How many can you do?" Castiel asked.  
"Well there's two here and there's enough mixture for three, which should be enough for tomorrow's dinner, if I put it in the refrigerator" Dean smiled.  
"Sure then, I'll have another" Castiel smiled, handing Dean his plate. Dean placed the patty in a bread bun with some sauce. He handed Castiel his plate back before sitting opposite him. Their feet brushed and Castiel blushed, looking up at Dean.  
"So, we're home alone for the night" Castiel smirked. Dean smiled and continued to eat his burger, rolling his eyes.  
"And I was thinking about giving you your present now, since I won't be able to give you it while Sam is around" Castiel continued, his foot trailing up Dean's leg.  
"Oh?" Was all Dean could manage to say.  
"I'll eat this, and go get it ready in the bedroom, but you gotta wait until I say to come upstairs" Castiel smirked.  
"Okay, I'll wash the dishes while you do that then" Dean smiled. Castiel smirked and quickly devoured his burger before standing up. He leant over and kissed Dean deeply before running off to the stairs, leaving Dean to stare at his ass in disbelief, with the burger still in his hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean had finished his burger and was almost finished the dishes when Castiel informed Dean that he'd be ready in two minutes. Dean smiled and finished the dishes, putting the plates back into the cupboard.  
"Dean, I'm ready" Castiel called. Dean smiled and made sure Ben and Alfie were content before going up the stairs to where he saw Castiel laid fully naked on his bed with a –  _wait – is that a bow on his, oh my fuck that's a bright red bow on his chest_. Dean smiled down at the sight.  
"I want you" Castiel stated. Dean tilted his head in confusion.  
"You have me" He said.  
"No, I want you" Castiel murmured, pulling Dean forward by his belt loops.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked, before moving.  
"Definitely" Castiel smiled, kneeling up to kiss Dean as he began to unbutton his shirt. Dean smiled and helped Castiel in removing Dean's shirt.  
"How uh, how do you wanna do this?" Dean asked, fumbling with nervousness. When Castiel shrugged, Dean smirked.  
"Have you ever used any toys or anything?" He asked. Castiel shrugged.  
"I haven't" He admitted.  
"Well I'm gonna use some to prep you, and stuff" Dean smiled, opening his drawer to reveal a dildo slightly smaller than himself.  
"Hands and knees baby boy" Dean said, rubbing his hand over Castiel's side. Castiel rolled over and laid forward on his hands and knees, practically presenting himself to Dean. Dean groaned and dropped to his knees behind Castiel, slowly spreading his ass cheeks. Castiel's body shivered as Dean took a tentative lick over the furled muscle. Castiel whined and pushed back against Dean's probing tongue. Dean smirked and stroked his hand up Castiel's side.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked, searching Castiel's eyes for any signs of reluctance. When he found none, rather lust, he reached past Castiel and grabbed the lube and a condom. His tongue continued its ministrations, as he gently pushed one finger into Castiel, who moaned deeply. Dean felt himself harden in the restrictive material of his jeans.  
"Fuck Dean, more please" Castiel whined, pushing his hips back. Dean trickled some lube down Castiel's crack and used it to push a second finger in, scissoring them gently. When Dean unintentionally scraped Castiel's prostate, the moan that left Castiel's throat matched that which came out at the dinner table, less than an hour earlier. Dean grabbed the toy from beside his knee and slowly pushed it into Castiel, who moaned at the new fullness. He pushed back against it when Dean didn't move it. Dean pushed it in a few more times before Castiel came over the bed with a groan. Dean smiled to Castiel and turned the younger man onto his front, moving up to lay beside him. Castiel smiled lazily over to Dean.  
"You're amazing" He slurred.  
"Sleep Cas" Dean said, pulling the duvet over them. Castiel smiled and snuggled closer to Dean.  
"You want me to uh...?" Castiel asked, gesturing to the bulge in Dean's pants.  
"Nah, I'll deal with it later" Dean shrugged. Castiel smiled and lazed onto Dean's chest, grumbling. Dean pressed a soft kiss to the top of Castiel's head before flicking the lamp off and falling asleep, stroking a thumb over Castiel's back.


	19. Chapter 19

When he awoke next, it was 9pm. Castiel had shifted so somehow he'd manage to slip down the bed until his head was pressed into Dean's stomach.  
"Hey Dean" Castiel spoke, voice muffled.  
"Hey Cas" Dean said, tugging the smaller man up, gently pulling the red bow off in the process. Castiel smiled softly.  
"That was amazing" He started, stroking a hand down Dean's chest  
"And I want to repay you" He says, ducking under the cover. He mouths at the bulge on Dean's jeans, while unbuttoning them. Dean moans and slides a hand to the top of Castiel's head, stroking a hand through the sweaty black hair. Castiel smirks to himself before pulling Dean's jeans down. He teases Dean and trails his fingers over the bulge in Dean's boxers until he eventually pulls them down and takes Dean into his mouth, causing Dean to curse. Castiel attempts to take Dean further into his mouth, but his gag reflex limits him to only being able to take a few inches. But with the moans coming from Dean's mouth, Castiel can't be doing that bad of a job. Dean's hips stutter and push up a few inches as he comes into Castiel's mouth.  
"Fuck...so good" Castiel blushes and slides back up to Dean.  
"Was it?" He asked.  
"Fuckin' amazing" Dean slurred and pulled Castiel close.

Sam and Jess are sat at Jess' dinner table with her parents, eating a meal together.  
"So Samuel, what are your prospects for life?" Jess' father asked, looking to him.  
"I would like to go to Stanford to study Law, History and English Language" Sam said, gently rubbing Jess' leg beneath the table.  
"What about career prospects?" Her mother asked.  
"I would like to go into Law. Maybe a lawyer" Sam said and smiled. Jess' parents shared a look and smiled. Jess chuckled and kissed Sam's cheek.  
"We can do the dishes, if you two would like to spend some time together" Jess' mother said and smiled. Sam smiled and lifted Jess, bridal style. He walked her up to her bedroom and laid her back on the bed, kissing her cheek gently. Jess pulled Sam down and kissed him deeply, hot and wet. Sam moaned weakly and adjusted his jeans. Jess moaned and grabbed onto Sam's shirt, spreading her legs slightly. Sam chuckled.  
"You want me to eat you out?" He asked and shifted down the bed. Jess nodded and moaned. Sam laughed darkly and pulled her shorts down. She's wearing a black thong, which barely covers anything. Sam moans to himself and removes his own jeans.  
"Can we 69?" Jess asks, moaning. Sam groans and nods, shifting into the position. Jess moaned and pulled Sam's boxer shorts down. Sam groans and sucks Jess' clit. Jess moans particularly loudly and curses.  
"Babe...you're so wet" Sam moaned and dived down to lap her juices up. Jess moaned and took Sam into her mouth, taking him deep. Sam moaned and pressed a finger beside his tongue. Jess moaned and gripped Sam's back as he finger and tongue fucked her until her orgasm hit. She took Sam deeper until he came down her throat.


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel walked around the kitchen, close to 2am. He had a bad dream. And he didn't want to wake Dean, so he came down stairs and is about to go into the garden when he hears Alfie crying. Surely Dean will notice his absence. And if he goes to them, Dean will still notice.  _Fuck_. Castiel opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water, drinking it all in seconds. He grabbed some medication of his from atop the cabinet, where he'd hidden it from Dean and Sam as well as Alfie and Ben. He took two of the pills, before his body collapsed to the floor, spasming widely and dangerously.

Dean heard a loud bang and a clatter while cuddling Alfie back to sleep. Luckily for him, the baby had just about fallen to sleep, allowing him to put Alfie back in the crib before running off to find the cause of the bang, and where his boyfriend has disappeared to.

Sam awoke at 2.27am to his phone vibrating beneath his pillow.  
"Hello?" He whispered, lazily.  
"Sammy it's me. Cas is going to hospital. Meet me there" Dean's loud voice awoke him. Sam sighed. _I love my brother and care about Cas, but Jess' family are expecting me for breakfast._  
"Sam? What was that about?" Jess asked, looking up at Sam.  
"Cas is going into hospital. My brother wants to meet me there" Sam admits and sits up.  
"I'm coming with you" Jess said and sat up, rubbing Sam's back.  
"Nah you stay here" Sam said and hopped out of the bed. He walked over to his bag and changed into his jeans, grabbing a t-shirt.  
"Nope. I'm coming with you" Jess said. She grabbed some of Sam's sweatpants that she stole, along with a loose t-shirt and Sam's hoodie. Sam groaned and kissed her deeply.  
"I love my clothes on you. You're so hot" He said as Jerry walked into the room.  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked.  
"I've got to go to the hospital. Jess decided she was coming with me. Sorry to wake you sir" Sam said, lifting his bag onto his back. Jerry sighed  
"As long as she returns to me in one piece you can take her back to yours tonight if you want" Jerry said before walking away.  
"He likes you" Jess smiled as they walked down the stairs.  
"Sure about that? Doesn't seem like it" Sam said, watching Jess grab some clothes for herself. He opened his bag and watched Jess shove them in, before he put the bag back on his back. They left the house a few minutes later.

When they arrived, Dean was pacing in the waiting area in only his boxers, which was a comedic sight. Sam grabbed some pants from his bag.  
"Hey put these on" He said. Dean took them and slid into them, thankful he and Sam are the same leg length.   
"What happened?" Jess asked softly, rubbing Dean's shoulder softly.   
"He uh, I don't know. Alfie was crying, I went to him. Our bed was empty, after being with Alfie, I went to find Cas. He was passed out in a pool of blood, vomit and a white liquid, and no Sammy, it wasn't come. I don't know what it was" Dean said before collapsing onto a chair.   
"Who's looking after Alfie and Ben?" Sam asked.  
"Dropped 'em off with Bobby. He wanted to spend time with them anyway" Dean shrugged as a tear trailed from his eye, down his cheek and dripped off his chin. Sam pulled Jess over to the opposite wall.  
"I've never seen Dean cry. Whatever happened, it's upset him. I'm gonna go get him something to eat, a drink and speak to a doctor. You comfort him" Sam said. Jess nodded and kissed his cheek before they separated.

Sam returned several minutes later with a coffee, a bacon sandwich and a piece of paper.  
"Here you go Dean, you need to eat" Sam said, handing him the coffee and sandwich.   
"I'll tell you what happened only after you've eaten everything" Sam said, while reading the paper. Jess stood up while Dean ate, and hugged Sam.  
"I hope he's okay" She murmured. Sam kissed the top of her head, holding her into his side.  
"He's gonna survive" Sam promised. Dean looked up after eating the sandwich.  
"Well?" He said.

Sam sat beside Dean.  
"He has a heart condition. He is supposed to take medication for it. When he doesn't take the medication, his body becomes adjusted without it. He hasn't taken it for a few weeks, but last night he took several of the tablets. Doctors think he was going to OD. He hit his head when he collapsed, blood. He vomited up. And they're unsure of what the white liquid was" Sam said.  
"He'll survive though. They're pumping his stomach now" Sam added. Dean let out a sob and hugged Sam tightly. Sam rubbed Dean's back.


	21. Chapter 21

A nurse walked out a few hours later.  
“Mr Winchester and Miss Moore?” She asked.   
“Which Mr Winchester?” Sam asks, wrapping an arm around Jess’ waist.  
“Samuel” The nurse said. Sam stood up.  
“I’ll be back soon Dean, I promise” Sam said before following Jess and the nurse. They walked into a room where Castiel’s pale body lay on the bed. He looked up to the pair sleepily.  
“How’s Dean doing?” Castiel asked weakly.  
“He’s upset, as expected. What’s happened?” Jess asked softly. Castiel shrugged.  
“I think he should speak to Dean” Sam said. Castiel looked up at Sam with frantic, wide eyes.  
“Please, no. He’ll hate me” Castiel pleaded.  
“No he won’t Castiel. He loves you, he’s practically sobbing. When we came, all he was wearing was boxer shorts” Jess said.   
“He…whatever” Castiel sighed, looking around. Jess sighed and pushed Sam out of the room.   
“Let me speak to him before you get Dean” Jess said. She kissed Sam and closed the door.   
“Talk to me” She said and sat on the chair beside Castiel.   
“Hm?” He asked,   
“Why did you do this? Why did you overdose?” She asked. Castiel shrugged and looked down.   
“Felt screwed up. Dean’s never gonna have sex cos of me. He’s better off without me” Castiel sighed.  
“Life and love isn’t about sex you know Cas. There’s more to it. Look at me and Sam, yeah we fool around a lot but at the same time we’re best friends. At school, we protect each other. At home, we’ve watched movies, had pillow fights. Yeah, I might be pregnant, but that was my choice. I came off the pill just for Sam, and he knows I did. We planned this, even if we didn’t decide to say it. And yeah, we know it’s kinda soon. But it’s true love that made us want to start a family, not just the sex” Jess said, with a small smile. Castiel smiled weakly.   
“I’m guessing Dean’s gonna be coming in soon” Castiel whispered sadly.  
“Not until you want him in” Jess promised.  
“I guess I have to face him sooner or later, sooner rather than later I guess” Castiel said. Jess stood up.  
“And Jess?” Castiel said.  
“Thank you” Castiel said.

Jess walked out to Dean, who was pacing along the far wall, looking out of the window.  
“Dean…go on through” She said softly. Dean nodded and handed her his car keys.  
“Tell Sam to take you home, you shouldn’t be up and moving while you’re pregnant” He said. Dean walked into the room and found Castiel staring out the window, pipes and tubes protruding from his chest. Dean felt his heartstrings tug as he saw his boyfriend.  
“I love you so much Cas, I’m so sorry you felt like you needed to do this” Dean said and sat on the chair, a tear falling from his eye.  
“It wasn’t your fault Dean, it’s all on me” Castiel said and rested his hand over Dean’s.  
“I’m not gonna press it. If you wanna talk about it, no matter what time it is, you come find me and talk to me. I love you, I don’t want to lose you” Dean said and connected his hand with Castiel’s. Castiel gently tugged on Dean’s arm and pulled him up onto the bed, hugging him tightly. Castiel kissed Dean gently.

“I’m not leaving” Castiel whispered. Dean curled close and hugged him. Dean rubbed Castiel’s chest gently. They quickly fell asleep, the whir of machinery in the hospital lulling them to sleep, while Sam and Jess left the hospital and went home.

Dean awoke early in the morning, around 6am. He slid out of the bed and stretched his arms. He bent over and moved into a downward dog position. He held the position for three minutes before changing to touch his toes.  
“Damn, what a lovely view to wake up to” Castiel smirked. Dean chuckled and winked from between his legs. He stood up straight and smiled.  
“How you feeling?” Dean asked, sitting beside Castiel on the bed.  
“Better” Castiel smiled. Dean chuckled and brushed his hair back, kissing Castiel’s cheek.

Sam awoke with Jess in his arms, her scent filled his nostrils.   
“Morning” She murmured and curled close. Sam smiled softly and kissed the top of his head.   
“Morning sweetie” Sam smiled. He rubbed her waist and smiled widely. Jess smiled and straddled him, watching as his hands moved to her waist. Jess kissed him gently and smiled widely. Sam smiled and rocked his hips up slightly, watching as Jess kissed him deeply.   
“I don’t want to go in today” She murmured. Sam smiled and shifted so that they were side by side.  
“We don’t have to go in…I can ring in and say you’re having morning sickness, and I’m unwell” Sam promised and kissed her nose. She nodded and embraced him, falling asleep on his chest a few moments later.

When they both awoke several hours later, the house was silent. Castiel had gone to school, Dean had gone to work. Sam was walking around the kitchen, when he saw a note on the side.   
“Sammy, I rang school and said you were both unwell. You have today and tomorrow off, make sure you at least get out of bed, here’s $20 for lunch” Sam read the note out loud. He shoved the money and the note into his pocket, before walking back out to Jess. He kissed her as he climbed back into bed, falling asleep in her arms.  They slept throughout the day, through a storm, snow and hail stones.

They awoke late in the day, close to 5pm. Sam knew Dean and Castiel would be home, probably in the kitchen or the bedroom. Sam rolled over to Jess, who grinned up to him and kissed him deeply. Dean watched as Castiel shifted on his seat, ice pack held to his head.

 _The day had barely begun when Dean was asked by the nurse to house Castiel in his classroom for the day, since Dean had no lessons. Dean was confused as hell as to why, until he saw Castiel. Bloody and bruised, Castiel looked just how he did on of the first times they met. Dean had given Castiel an ice pack from his fridge that was in the closet, along with a bottle of water. They spent the day learning songs on the instruments, fixing up some older instruments and creating some artwork for Dean’s classroom. At lunch time, Castiel went to grab his lunch money from his bag, but sighed impatiently._  
“What’s up?” Dean asked softly. While they were in school, he was extra careful not to let slip of their relationship.  
“They took my lunch money…” Castiel sighed. Dean reached into his fridge again.   
“I have an extra sandwich, or you can have more money? I don’t mind” Dean smiled. Castiel shrugged.  
“I don’t mind” Castiel said softly. Dean handed $20 over.  
“C’mon, I’ll walk you over” Dean smiled. Castiel nodded and grabbed his phone, leaving his bag on the desk as Dean locked his classroom.  
“Can you get me a soda” Dean said as they cut the queue in the canteen. There were curses and insults from some students.   
“Why does that fag get to cut? Well he does cut but anyway, he should be at the back of the queue!” A student said. Dean growled and grabbed the student by the collar, walking him to the head’s office.   
“Hey sir, this student needs to learn that homophobic insults aren’t tolerated in this school so can he stay here all afternoon” Dean said and sat the student on a chair. He left the room and walked back to Castiel, who was pushing himself into the wall as best as possible. Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him through the queue’s, letting Castiel choose some food. They grabbed their food and drinks before paying and going back to Dean’s classroom. The rest of the day passed quietly, with their only visitor being the student from lunch break who came to apologise. 

_At the end of the day, they left together under the ruse that Dean was making sure Castiel was home safe. Normally, Castiel would walk back with Sam and Jess, and Dean would stay back but after having a free day he was able to plan the lessons for the rest of the week._

Dean moved to sit beside Castiel and embraced him softly, rubbing Castiel’s shoulder gently.   
“You’re gonna be okay baby” He whispered. Castiel nodded and curled close.  
“I didn’t mention it earlier…I was scared too…but I keep going dizzy, my vision keeps getting blurry and I feel sick…I have done for a while” Castiel murmured.  
“Babe…did you get hit in the head” Dean asked softly, shifting so he was on his knees in front of Castiel. Castiel whimpered and nodded, moving his hair back so Dean could feel the small lump that had formed.   
“I need to get you to a hospital” Dean said to himself and stood up. Castiel nodded and attempted to stand up, holding tightly onto Dean as they walked out to Dean’s car. Dean quickly sent Sam a text that they had to go out for a while before driving off to the hospital, for the second time in as many months. When they arrived at the hospital, Dean helped Castiel out of the car and led him through to the emergency department, making sure Castiel wouldn’t collapse. A nurse quickly led them to a cubicle, where she sat Castiel on the bed. She used a torch to check the movement of his eyes and checked his temperature and a number of other things before turning to Dean.  
“He seems to be fine but we will keep him overnight as he seems to have an issue with his eyes that seems to make them dilated. Dean nodded.  
“Will it be okay for me to stay with him?” Dean asked softly. The nurse nodded.  
“We can provide you with another bed or you can share” She smiled softly.   
“We can share” Dean smiled. The nurse nodded and left the room. Dean turned to Castiel and hugged him tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Dean awoke to find an envelope on the bed. He picked it up, noting Castiel was still asleep and frowned when he opened it to find two photos and a letter. The writing was scruffy, but Dean could read it.   
“Pay up or the head master finds out. 837 Main street alleyway, 4pm Monday. $1000” Dean read the letter and his heart sank. Despite their ages being legal, it was illegal for any student and teacher relationship to happen. Dean shoved the letter and photos in his pocket and sighed. He had three options: 1. Pay up; 2. Tell the head master or 3. Quit and pursue a different career. Dean rubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

When Castiel awoke, Dean chose not to tell Castiel of the letter he’d received, choosing rather to speak to the head the next day. A nurse walked in and smiled sickly sweet to them. She did a check up of Castiel before going to collect another doctor. Dean watched as a number of different doctors checked him over.   
“Mr Novak, how’s the vision in your right eye?” A doctor eventually asked. Castiel shrugged and curled close to Dean.   
“Could you close your left eye please Mr Novak?” The doctor asked. Castiel did as asked and frowned when he could barely see through the eye. It was dark, darker than he’d ever seen before.   
“I can’t see anything” Castiel muttered. Dean gasped and hugged Castiel tightly. He watched as the doctors all left the room before one returned with several leaflets on partial blindness, and another came with a machine to test which glasses would be most appropriate for Castiel.

When they arrived home, Dean kissed Castiel gently.   
“I have to go for a meeting at school, you’ll be fine at home until I’m back” Dean promised before leaving the house, letter in his pocket. He’d emailed the headmaster while Castiel was on the toilet and said they needed to speak. Dean drove off to school, letter and photos in his pocket. When he arrived, the students were leaving. Sam walked over and frowned.  
“Dean? I thought you were at hospital” Sam said.   
“I have a meeting. Drive home if you want” Dean said and handed Sam the car key, before walking off in search of the head.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean sat anxiously on a leather chair, the receptionist kept looking up at him and fluttering her eyelashes. The combination of her lust for Dean and Dean’s tight black t-shirt meant that she was looking at her wet dreams. Dean walked over when the head opened his door and invited Dean in.   
“Hi Mr Winchester, how are you today?” He asked.  
“Scared…” Dean admitted. He sat on a seat and held his head in his hands.   
“What’s happening?” The head asked, moving to sit beside Dean.   
“I know it’s wrong, I know I’m gonna get sacked but I don’t care. I love him…” He whispered.  
“Castiel Novak, he moved into my house, he’s good friends with my son. Me and him, we’re dating” Dean said. The headmaster nodded, but remained silent. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the note and the two photos. The headmaster sighed.   
“Is Castiel consenting to everything?” He asked. Dean nodded.  
“I won’t do anything he doesn’t want me to…I could get him here now if you wish?” Dean offered. The headmaster nodded.   
“I’ll go collect him, I’ll be a few minutes…you’re not going to ring the police, are you?” Dean asked softly. The head shook his head.   
“Not until I’ve heard Mr Novak’s opinion and mindset” The headmaster promised with a small smile. Dean felt a little better as he sped home.   
“Cas baby, I need you to come with me” Dean called into the house. Castiel walked out, confusion etched in his face.  
“I’ll explain on the way” Dean smiled. Castiel nodded and followed him. They climbed into the car and Dean sped off, heading towards school.   
“Someone from school has seen us together. And I know you’re legal, but it’s still illegal. I’ve spoken to the head teacher and he’s said he won’t ring the police until he’s spoken to you” Dean explained. Castiel nodded and frowned.  
“What’s the worst that could happen?” He asked.  
“I could go to prison for being a sex offender while you, Sammy and Jess would go into care” Dean said and parked up. Castiel nodded.  
“Well I’ll do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen” Castiel said and climbed out with Dean, following him into school. There were a handful of students left, Castiel was usually one but today he wasn’t there to revise as usual. Neither male saw the figure watching them from the corridors.

“Hi Mr Novak, hi again Dean” The teacher smiled. Dean smiled and took Castiel’s hand as they walked in. Dean smiled and watched as Castiel sat next to him.   
“So, Dean, do you know who sent the letter? Where was you when it was sent?” The head asked.   
“What letter?” Castiel asked. Dean dodged Castiel’s question.   
“We were in hospital. Castiel has been very unwell recently and after he got beaten up yesterday morning, he had to go to hospital because he was showing signs of a concussion” Dean explained. Evidently, the teacher had heard Castiel question and handed him a photocopy of the letter. Dean watched as Castiel read the letter.   
“I know the writing, I can’t put a name to it though” He sighed. The head nodded and looked around.   
“Before anything, Castiel, are you fully consenting to everything within the relationship?” The head asked. Castiel nodded and smiled.   
“Dean’s wonderful. He asks my permission for everything from what we eat to if he can kiss me” Castiel smiled softly. He watched as the head nodded.  
“Have you been forced into any form of sexual relationship?” The head asked.  
“There hasn’t been one thing Dean has forced me to do” Castiel smiled and curled close to Dean  
“Which teacher has taught every student in the school every year? Hmm” The head pondered.   
“I have! I have all the books in my store cupboard” Dean exclaimed.   
“Let’s go compare writing styles” The head said. Dean nodded and walked out with Castiel and the head master. While they were walking down the corridors, Castiel slid his hand close to Dean’s, clasping their fingers together. Dean smiled softly and continued walking into the classroom. He walked over and unlocked his storage closet, pulling out all the boxes from Castiel year group. They each took three boxes, taking the entire year group. After going through all but one box between them, Dean sighed.   
“If it’s who I think it is, I swear to God I’m going to rip his head off” Dean growled. He reached into the box until he found the one he was looking for.   
“Ka-Ching” He said angrily, throwing the book on the table next to the note. Sure enough, the writing style was identical.   
“Lucifer fucking Novak” Dean sighed. He moved over to his refrigerator and grabbed a beer, opening it and downing it in one mouthful. The headmaster frowned.   
"Well now we know who it is, we can use it to our advantage” The headmaster sighed. Dean nodded and followed the headmaster back to his office, locking the classroom after Castiel left. They’d spent so long searching that no one was left in the building now, well no one except Lucifer, who was watching their every move. Dean chuckled as they passed him. The headmaster stopped beside Lucifer.  
“Did you know that blackmail is illegal? And while you still have two years left, Castiel Novak only has a few months left” The head smirked. Lucifer shrugged and pointed to Dean and Castiel, where Castiel had Dean pinned against the wall and was making out with him. Castiel moaned and tugged on Dean’s hair gently. Dean groaned and watched as Castiel pulled away and with lidded eyes, he lifted Dean’s t-shirt to feel the muscles beneath it.   
“I think me and you should go out tonight, with Sammy and Jess” Dean whispered and smiled. Castiel smiled and nodded, embracing Dean softly. Dean smiled and stroked his fingers through Castiel’s hair softly. Castiel smiled softly and rested his head on Dean’s chest. The headmaster smiled and walked over a minute later with the camera and tape.   
“He’s agreed to keep it between us until we have an idea of what to do…While we’re in school, I need you guys to not play suck-face or anything, because we need to keep it between us” The headmaster said. Dean nodded and smiled, watching as Lucifer passed them. He rolled his eyes and left. Dean turned to Castiel and embraced him, holding him tightly. Dean turned to the head and smiled.  
“Thank you Sir, thank you so much” Dean said softly, taking Castiel’s hand.   
“It’s no problem Mr Winchester, just try to be secretive in the building” The teacher said. Dean nodded and kissed Castiel’s neck gently before leaving the building. Dean walked out to the car and before they climbed in, Dean hugged Castiel tightly.

When they arrived home, Dean kissed Castiel gently and brushed his fingers through his hair.   
“Instead of bringing Sam and Jess, I’d prefer it just be us tonight” Dean smiled softly. Castiel nodded and leant against Dean’s chest with a small smile.   
“You can borrow one of my shirts if you want, a non-plaid one, and we’ll go somewhere posh” Dean smiled and walked into the house. Castiel followed and smiled as Sam rocked Ben and Jess rocked Alfie. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder and moved to sit on the sofa. Sam looked over and smiled softly, watching as his brother stared at Castiel with love that he hadn’t seen in Dean’s eyes for years.   
“We’re going out tonight Sammy” Dean said softly. Sam nodded  
“That’s fine, what time do you think you’ll be back?” Sam asked.  
“Not too late. 9.30-10pm most likely” Dean said softly. Sam nodded.  
“We’ll stay in here to keep an eye on the twins then” Jess smiled and rubbed her stomach, while rocking Alfie softly.

When Dean and Castiel returned home later that night, both buzzing from the alcohol they’d drank. Despite everything, Dean knew they’d be okay and their relationship would be fine. He walked into the living room and saw Sam and Jess on the sofa, Sam’s arms wrapped protectively around Jess’ belly. Dean smiled and covered them in a blanket, before kissing Sam’s forehead softly and leaving the room. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked upstairs with Castiel following, both passing out on the bed in their underwear and their arms wrapped around each other. 


End file.
